File talk:Kin'emon Portrait.png
Edit war The snow does nothing to obscure his face for identification purposes, and his face is drawn with more detail. However, the alternative image has someone's hand on his chin, an angry facial expression, and bruising from being slammed into a wall. All of those things are much worse than a little snow. 16:25, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I prefer the manga version, but if more people want anime, then the one with the snow is definitely the best out of the anime choices. His eyes are at least both fully open in the snow version. 16:25, June 20, 2013 (UTC) The manga version is from a weird angle, which makes his weird facial expression even weirder. It's also quite dark. Overall, I think it's the worst of the 3 images for identification purposes. And I would like to note that none of the snowflakes obscure his face, which is what we need to show clearly in the picture. And his mouth isn't open at a weird angle too. 16:29, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I do think the snow obscures the portrait a little bit, and the portrait should be replaced as soon as a suitable image is found inside the lab, but it's the best anime image for now. 16:33, June 20, 2013 (UTC) The snow isn't bad but his face is terribly drawn. 18:08, June 20, 2013 (UTC) How is it terribly drawn? It has the same level of detail as your version. 19:16, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Even more detail actually, since his eye is actually open. 19:31, June 20, 2013 (UTC) All the versions uploaded so far are flawed in one way or another. My suggestion would be to look for new ones from recent episodes instead of arguing about the old ones. MasterDeva (talk) 19:38, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, all of the options will end up having snow, or somebody holding him. It's best to wait until the anime is in the lab to get the best possible one. For now, the lesser of two evils is the snow one, in my opinion (or the manga). 19:40, June 20, 2013 (UTC) The current version is the best, in my opinion. It shows his most usual face. I barely recognize him in the one with snow. (But maybe it's because I only read the manga.) The snow makes the face loses its color, but it's less of a face-fault and there's no dirt. Kind of hard to decide. 23:17, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 21:55, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I still support the snow image, as it is higher quality, and mainly because Kin'emon in not bruised in it. 22:59, June 26, 2013 (UTC) The lighting of that image is bad. 23:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC) It's the same lighting. It should be used, mostly due to having a normal facial expression and more detail. 00:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I'll go with the snow image. The discoloration isn't THAT bad, and it's obvious there's a snowy effect so in a way the viewer visualizes the right color with their imagination, if that makes any sense. Plus, the other images are either face-faults, dirty, or horribly detailed. Go snow! 01:09, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I think we all admit that we will probably get a replacement for either image in a few more episodes. Let's just try and avoid a poll for an image that will only be used for a short time. A poll on such a trivial issue just kind of shows how inept we are at getting things done in discussion. The majority of people on this talk page support the snow image, so can we just use that for now, with the understanding that it will definitely be replaced later? 13:47, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Can we use it? 17:35, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I think it's pretty much agreed. I'm changing it now. 21:24, July 3, 2013 (UTC)